


We all change with time.

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bottberg, M/M, Post Hungarian gp, some plot some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: After the Hungarian gp there’s nothing Valtteri wants to do less than stay for testing, especially at the start of a long summer break. Luckily someone manages to make the stay worth while.





	We all change with time.

It was with a sigh of relief that Valtteri finally stepped into the club in Budapest. If he had to spend one more night in Hungary he figured he could at the very least try and drink enough to forget all about it. Instead of getting to start his nice and relaxing summer break he’s stuck here doing testing for the team. It would be one thing if everyone had to stay but nope, half the people from all the teams are gone and obviously people like Lewis have a get out of jail free card. Not that he really wants to talk to Lewis right now but he also knows George is only putting on a brave face and is pretty torn up about his lack of chances at a seat next season. He isn’t sure what’s worse, dealing with George who’s trying his best not to be angry or himself trying to stay calm around Lewis.

Valtteri eventually sits down at the bar with a thud and proceeds to set up a tab for the night, knowing that the amount of vodka consumed will absolutely necessitate it. Looking around he finds with great relief that while the place is fairly packed he doesn’t seem to recognise anyone that’s here. Before Valtteri even has a drink his head is already aching from the loud music but at least it’s the kind of awful bass stuff that prevents him from thinking too hard. 

After enough drinks to feel suitably flushed and uninhibited he finally starts scanning the room with intention, trying to decide if there’s anyone worth spending a night with, or even a few hours. Not having much luck he’s just about to turn back around in his seat before hearing a voice by his side that makes him startle in shock.

“Looking for someone in particular?” A voice purrs in his ear.

Valtteri spins around quickly in his seat and despite recognising the voice he’s still surprised to find that it is in fact Nico Rosberg that is sitting to his right. Regaining his composure he remembers being asked a question and shakes his head in reply.

“No, not really, you?”

Nico grins sharply at that. “Other than a nice arse, no one in particular no,” he says.

As always with the things that Nico says, Valtteri is left floundering and unable to answer for a few seconds. Also typical to their conversations over the years Valtteri flips things over to what will hopefully be a safer topic. 

“What are you doing here anyway? You weren’t commentating or anything at the race were you?” He asks, confusion growing over what Nico could possibly be doing here, especially with Lewis long gone. 

“No.” Nico answers shortly. “I love it here but I didn’t want to be at the race, with the commentating, the people, the drama, I’m not sure it’s worth it. I still love a lot of it though for sure so I guess I decided to come here now.”

Valtteri looks at Nico properly then and is surprised to notice that he doesn’t have a proper drink in his hand. He’s not sure they’ve ever had a real conversation like this. Anything honest or real tends to be shoved aside for a casual and more vapid conversation.

“What makes you want to be here?” He asks Nico. “I’m still in a car that I haven’t managed to do much with at all yet and I don’t even know what it is I’m doing here sometimes.” 

As he says all this he somehow manages to keep looking Nico in the eyes and finds that Nico is as surprised by Valtteri’s honesty as he himself is. 

Something about the way Nico pauses and thinks before he replies makes Valtteri unbelievably grateful for this conversation. For the fact that he didn’t want to see anyone he knew yet still managed to find the right person.

“I don’t know,” Nico begins raking his fingers through his hair. “I still love the cars, I care about the competition, the team,” he laughs ruefully, “the attention as well perhaps.”

“As if you would need to do all of this stuff for people to notice you,” is the only reply he can think of as he looks Nico up and down meaningfully before taking another drink. 

Valtteri’s reply receives a laugh made up of more shock than malice. “You don’t mean that,” Nico says. “You’re probably just about the only person who has never even thought about noticing me.”

All of a sudden years of avoided flirting and circling round each other like predator and prey feel a lot more significant than they ever used to.

“My purposefully trying so hard for all these years not to notice you, is a lot more significant than the people that only notice you when it suits them.”

Valtteri has to break Nico’s eye contact at this admission and stares at his drink, swirling the liquid around slowly. Before long he feels a hand wrap around his wrist gently. Nico then leans over before murmuring in his ear.

“Come with me Valtteri.”

Valtteri feels sure he should ask where but in all honesty he doesn’t care at this point. He knows fine well that he would go anywhere that Nico asked him to in this moment. Valtteri necks his drink before standing up, only wobbling slightly as he regains his balance. Nico stands as well, keeping a hold of his wrist to manoeuvre him through the people in the club. Eventually they get out of the busy bar area but rather than heading to the front door, he stands by as Nico whispers to a bouncer before heading towards a more secluded area. Eventually they end up in a completely empty and curtained off room.

Valtteri can’t help but to look all around the room nervously. While confident in what he wants, Nico looks completely at ease where he feels completely lost. Valtteri had almost forgotten Nico’s grip on his wrist until it is used to turn him around to face him towards Nico. Any doubts fly completely out of Valtteri’s mind as Nico leans in for a kiss. Shutting his eyes Valtteri completely loses track of whether the kiss lasts seconds or minutes but eventually they both have to pull back slightly, just enough to breathe into each others mouths. Eventually Nico regains enough sense to do something other than just stand there, as he starts pulling at Valtteri’s belt however a hand on his chest stops him.

“Let me just now yeah.” He hears Valtteri say quietly. 

Nico realises it doesn’t sound like a question so he nods is assent slowly. Moving his hands from Valtteri’s belt he can’t remember the last time he was in a situation like this and willing to give up control so easily.

Sensing the hesitance of his partner Valtteri gives him one more deep kiss before gently pushing Nico down and onto one of the couches. 

Nico relaxes into the seat slowly. Still turning it over in his head he can’t ever think of a time he’s done anything like this. He only gives up control when pushed to submit and no matter what it is he’s doing he likes to keep some control. 

Gently Valtteri tugs on his hair and drags his head back in a drawn out movement, pushing him to sink right down into the sofa. A movement that would normally make him tense instead has him melting and fully relaxed. While in this position Valtteri takes the opportunity to drag his hands over Nico and look at him closely. He’d be lying if he said he’d never imagined this, but he certainly never pictured it like this and in any other circumstance it wouldn’t be. The invite to the sauna, the times on the podium, they’d both be in very different positions. But then they’re both very different people now.

One last time Valtteri gives Nico a long drawn out kiss that’s far too romantic for a moment with a guy he’s known for years who has a weird fucked up history with his team mate. Shaking those thoughts out his head, Valtteri pulls away from the kiss and makes his way down Nico’s body. Impressed at his shape despite being away from f1 he can’t help but leave a few hidden marks as he goes downward. Eventually Valtteri gets down to the jeans and Nico quickly helps him to pull them down. 

Just admiring for a moment, Valtteri finally mouths over Nico’s boxers. This results in a whine and having sympathy for his situation Valtteri soon pulls his boxers down too. Empathising, feeling how ridiculously hard he is himself Valtteri licks one long stripe along Nico’s cock before putting his mouth over him. Valtteri feels boosted by Nico’s groan but knowing he hasn’t done this in a while he works himself down slowly taking a bit more of Nico in with each bob of his head. 

Frustrated by Valtteri’s closely cropped hair and already unbelievably hard Nico soon grabs the sofa tightly in his hands, clenching his fists and throwing his head back as Valtteri blows him. 

Feeling the hand remove itself from the base of his cock and Valtteri taking him down even deeper, Nico finally manages to open his eyes and look properly down at the sight in front of him. His ego almost makes him wish he hadn’t as he sees Valtteri’s normally cute and flushed cheeks now hollowed around him. A louder groan escapes him when he sees that Valtteri is palming himself in his jeans while blowing him. 

It doesn’t take long after that and a muffled warning before Nico comes. Trying to think back to the last time he came that hard, Nico’s cock is already twitching at the sight of Valtteri swallowing before pulling away fully and licking away the come on his lips.

“You need any help?” He asks once he’s finally managed to regain his breath. 

“Nah I’m good,” is the nonchalant answer. 

Nico looks down at that and his cock makes another valiant twitch when he sees the stain in Valtteri’s jeans.

“You owe me a couple of things though,” Valtteri continues slowly. 

As Valtteri beings to stand, Nico looks up at him amused. “Oh yeah what’s that then?” 

“Two things.” Is the quick answer he gets. “One- you owe me another round.” 

“Done,” is the almost instant reply, “and the other thing?”

“Never spell my name wrong again.” Valtteri says, a full smirk now on his face.

“Babe,” Nico starts, laughing with delight. “As though I could ever forget your name after that.” 

Nodding and now blushing slightly Valtteri pulls Nico up so they’re both standing. 

“My hotel?” Valtteri asks.

“Lead the way.” 

Thinking of all the things that can happen in an entire month Nico thinks that now more than ever he needs a summer break, even if he isn’t driving anymore. Valtteri sensing that his luck might finally be changing here in Budapest couldn’t agree with that more.

**Author's Note:**

> My head: okay so we’re going to work on our WIP’s
> 
> My fingers: well I’m typing a Valtteri/Nico fic so you better get with it lol.  
> I can’t stop writing Valtteri because his bad luck just doesn’t seem to end. Hopefully the summer will change all. If Nico could stop spelling his name wrong with the twitter handle right there it would make me very happy. Also I’ve never written anything vaguely explicit before so whelp.


End file.
